How Matt Got His Goggles
by zerowhitelilies
Summary: AU. Mello has a sleepover. Truth or Dare is played. Mello severely teases Matt.
1. How Matt Got His Goggles

**So, how _did _Matt get his goggles? I swear, it is so hard to try to type goggles fast. It always ends up like "googles"**

**So, this is AU. Like modern highschool.**

**I do not own Death Note or any of the stores I used in this story.**

L, Light, Mello, Matt, MAtsuda, and Near were all sitting in Mello's room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Light. It was unlike Mello to do anything like throwing a sleepover, unless it was for his personal gain. Matt knew that. Matt knew that Mello just invited these guys over to get the truth out of them. Mello liked to prank people.

So Matt wasn't surprised when Mello replied, " How about truth or dare? L, you can start."

"Ummm..." began L," Light. Truth or dare."

Light thought this over. If he chose dare, then L would dare him to do something extremly stupid and humiliating. If he chose truth, he could still be humiliated, but the truth was the thruth.

"Truth."

"Do you use your sister's shampoo?" There had been rumors going around at school that Light Yagami used his little sister's shampoo.  
L was curious to know.

"Um...yeah,I use my sister's shampoo..." Light replied.

All of the boys stared at him like he was an alien. An alien with beautiful hair that is.

"Ok. Stop staring at me! Mello! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Once again, Matt was not surprised.

"I dare you to...kiss Matt!"

Six gasps rang through the air. Mello's eyebrows were raised. Matt's eyes were wide. Near was pouting. Matsuda was overjoyed at the thought of sweet romance. L and Light were amused.

Suddenly, Mello thought of something. There was a smirk on his face, which was only noticed by Matt. Mello walked over to Matt kneeled, then kissed his cheeck. Both he and Matt were blushing. As he rose, he said," You never specified where."

"AW DARN! I did it again!" exclaimed Light.

"Dont worry, Light. L still loves you." Mello teased.

L's wide eyes widened even more. Yes that is possible. His cheecks also turned a light pink.

"Ok! Forget that! Matt! Truth or dare?" yelled Mello.

"Um...truth."

"Why do you wear those goggles?

Matt swore in his head. Mello knew why he wears these goggles. He just wanted to embarrass Matt.

"It happened 5 years ago..."

Before Matt could finish Matsuda blurted out:

"FLASHBACK TIME!"

Matt just glared.

_Everyone told an 11 year old Matt that he was too pale. Everyone blamed the fact that he never goes outside and that he played video games all day. Matt put up with the teasing, until one day, Mello, his best friend, told him he rreally needed a tan._

_"I dont want a tan!"_

_"You look like a sick person!"_

_"Well im not!"_

_"Matt! Im gonna kidnap you to a mall!"_

_"Can we go to Game Stop?"_

_"Of course."_

_Mello and Matt headed out for the mall on their bikes. When they got there,Matt headed for Game Stop, but was pulled aside by Mello._

_"You are coming with me first."_

_"Oh. If you wanted to go to See's you could have just said so."_

_"We arent going to See's. We are getting you a tan."_

_Before Matt could open his mouth to complain, Mello dragged him to a tanning salon._

_They went through the scenario of paying, and all of that fun stuff. Before Matt got in the tanning machine, he was given a pair of orange tinted googles._

_Matt had fallen asleep. Thats why he didnt know that Mello had opened up the machine and glued the google to his face._  
_Since Matt had fallen asleep, he had a really good tan, so Mello decided to shake him really hard and run away before Matt found out he was there._

_He ran out faster than you could say "chocolate"._

_Matt woke up and tried to pull the goggles off, but they wouldn't come off. It was like they were glued to his face!_  
_Then, Matt realized, that they probably were. Mello being the prankster that he is, wouldnt be able to resist gluing goggles to a sleeping Matt's face._

_Matt decided to just keeps the goggles on. Maybe he would start a new trend._

Matt was finished with his story. Everyone was staring at him.

"So..."Light began," they wont come off?"

"They will never come off."

"I'm sorry." said Matsuda.

"Haha! I'm not!" exclaimed Mello.

Matt swears that they all called Mello an "evil bastard" in unison.

**Could anyone imagine Mello doing that? Also, I have never been to a tanning salon, so it isnt all that accurate.**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Since some reviewers asked for it, I continued it. Everyone goes once in this.**

After everybody was getting over the shock of how Matt got his goggles, and that they would never come off, they continued to play truth or dare.

"So...Matt, pick someone."

"Oh, right...Near! Truth or dare?"

Near thought for a while, and decided to do something that nobody would expect.

"Dare"

Now Matt had to think for a while. He couldnt darre Near to do something plain stupid, like jumping on one foor and patting his tummy and ribbing his hair. Wait- his hair! it's white! His clothes are also white!

"I dare you to dye your clothes and hair pink, and walk around like that for a week."

Nobody knew that Matt could think of something so...evil. They were all staring at him like he had two heads.

"Matt," Near began," I understand how to dye my hair, but my clothes. I suspect you mean I take them off and wash them with a red sock. Am I correct?"

"Um..I guess," answered Matt.

Near began to take off his clothes. Everybody stared at him. The kid's skin blended in with his clothes. Had he ever been out in the sun?

The most shocking thing, which was not how pale he was, was his boxers.

They were neon orange with Transformers and cars on them.

"Umm...I like robots and have a problem with that?"

"Not at all,"they all said in unison.

Near left the room with Mello to do to the laundry room. They came back two minutes later.

"Ok, Near. Choose someone." said Mello.

"Light. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whats your favorite thing about L?"

L and Light stared at Near, then at each other. Light was blushing madly, while L's eyes were once again extremely wide.

"um..."Light started," There are a lot of things. I like your smartness. And your hair. It's cute."

"Ok...then..."L began shyly," Light-kun, you think I'm cute?"

"Um..yes..very."

"Light-kun, I want you to be aware that if we weren't in a room with someone who loves to blackmail people, I would give you a kiss on the ckeeck. I just thought that you should know that."

Now both L and Light were blushing madly. Mello smirked. "So it is possible for L to show emotion! teased Mello.

"Ok! I choose Mello! Truth or dare?"

"I haven'thad a turn yet!" cried Matsuda.

"Dare!"

Light had to think for something that would really humiliate Mello, so this was going to be hard. Light thought back to the first grade. It was the day that Mello broke Matsuda's nose. Matsuda had mistaken Mello for a girl, which happened very often. Light knew what to do.

"I dare you to dress up as a girl for a week. And during that week hang out with Near, who will be waering pink."

Everybody was shocked. They didn't know that Light was that brave. They all started to admire him, more than they all already did.

"OK! When do I start?" asked Mello angrily.

"I will bring you one of my sister's dresses tomorrow. It should fit you. Now pick someone then check on Near's clothes"  
said Light.

"Ok Matsuda. Truth or dare?"

"YAY! UM...let me think."

During that time when Matsuda was thinking(yes he is capable), Mello and Near went to check on Near's clothes.

"SO, Mello, how is it gonna be like as a girl for a week?" said Near.

"Just shut your mouth Mister Pink!" Mello replied.

Near's clothes were ready. He was glad because he was getting cold just sitting there in his neon orange boxers. As he put on the clothes, Mello went to get some pink hair dye that he had in his bathroom for some reason. It was temporary dye, and would only last for three weeks at the most. He put it in Near's hair, and in ten minutes it was pink.

During those ten minutes, Matsuda was still thinking. About fiber. And Spongebob. L and Light were staring at each other with admiration in each other's eyes. Matt was watching them, amused, when Mello and Near came out, and Near was..well,  
pink.

It was shocking. Near looked like a pig. Matsuda thought so and said,"OINK OINK! hehehe!" Mello smirked then asked Matsuda,"  
ok, truth or dare, Matsuda?"

"TRUTH!"

"Do you really think of fiber like everyone says you do?"

"Yeah! I love fiber! Fiber helps you grow mustaches!"

Everyone stared. They were all thinking "Why did Mello invite him again?"

"L! Truth or dare?"

L decided to choose dare. This was Matsuda. He couldnt make him do something too embarressing.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...square dance with Light in only your boxers, and only your boxers. Light you should take off your boxers too!"

Since Light didnt want to deal with an idiot, he just took off everything but his boxers, as did L.

L's boxers were light pink with strawberrys and cake on them. They also had blue hearts on them.

Light's were blue with potato chips and apples on them.

L and Light linked arms and started to square dance. They looked like idiots. What they didn't know is that Mello was recording this, and was planning on putting it on the internet. They finished dancing and put their clothes back on.

Just then, Mello's mom, who looked like a taller version of Mello with longer hair, walked in and told them to go to bed.

Mello slept next to Matt. L slept next to L. Near slept next to his robot. Matsuda slept by himself, dreaming of fiber.

All was quiet.

**Haha...I really wanna know what L's boxers look like. ^^ I will also say that I almost forgot about Matsuda. Oops.**

**I will write an epilogue.**


	3. Epilogue

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

Epilogue

L and Light had each confessed their love for each other and were now a couple. People weren't surprised; L and Light hung out 24/7 and had liked each other for years. But they weren't expecting the following things to happen.

1.  
Mello had come to school dressed up as a girl. The day it was found out, Mello and Matt had ballroom danced into the main hall,  
showing off Mello's dress, which was really Light's sister, Sayu's, dress. People knew that the person in the dress was Mello because he was Matt's only friend. People were still waiting for them to confess their love eachother, just like L and Light,  
who made the cutest couple.

Many people mistook Mello for a girl, which led to many broken noses, which led to many unserved detentions, and finally,  
suspension. The sad thing was that Mello still had to wear the dress at home even though nobody but his mom would see.

2.  
Matt was taking a shower. A really hot shower. He felt something slip down his face, and his world wasn't tinted orange anymore!  
The goggles had fallen off! Matt decided that since Mello had glued them to his face all those years ago, he would go to school without them one day, just to remind people what color his eyes were, then wear them as part of his normal outfit. He had actually grown to like the goggles.

When Matt showed the world what color his eyes were, he didnt expect to get asked out by ten diferent girls who all said the same "your eyes are beautiful"

Matt turned them all down. But, when Mello saw, he glomped Matt and then after that day they were together.

3.  
When Near walked into school, people just stared. His clothes were all a light pink. His hair was hot pink. People then started to call him name like: "pinky","barbie" and so on.

The week was hell for Near, just like it was for Mello. Near wasn't strong enough to break noses though. If he was, he would've served the detentions. He was just good like that.

When the week was up, Near was wearing white again, but his hair was still bright pink, which would eventually fade out.

4.

One day, Matsuda came to school with a mustache. Everybody was shocked.

From that day on, a new respect for Matsuda was there. He had managed to grow a mustache before all of the incredibly tough guys. He had taken A LOT of fiber. Everyone thought he was stupid when he said that. But it worked.

His mommy has never been so proud.

**Ummm...fiber doesnt really give you mustaches. Matsuda just thinks that. And Im not bashing him. I love his...idiotness...**


End file.
